bibliothecafandomcom-20200223-history
FAQ
1. What was the premise again? The Premise of Messiah Sphere is that characters from all different worlds and different dimensions have been rescued from the crystallized remains of their destroyed and consumed planets to live in a huge moon sized refugee ship. Descriptions of the ship and locations onboard are located here . ---- 2. Wait. What? Basically there is this monster named the Lamia that people used to think were black holes that maraud around the universe and through different dimensions eating planets. The process of eating a planet is that the monster has to crystallize it into a substance it can consume first. By folding space time it pushes the planet's past present and future into a crystallized substance. And then starts to consume it. The substance is super fragile and breaks into a million pieces or more. Lets follow the steps with what happens to a character when their world is eaten. *Bob is sitting at home drinking tea and reading a newspaper. *The Lamia has approached the planet Bob is from, and starts to warp space time around it while crystallizing the planet so it can consume it. *Bob is crystallized instantly when the Lamia consumes the energy of the planet. The planet shatters as it and it’s entire time line is eaten, crumbs of which ranging from the size of small mansions to handheld pieces floating off uneaten amongst thousands of these tiny shards. The rest of the planet is doomed. *Bob is trapped in a shard the size of his home, and floats in space for an indefinate amount of time. *Bob is retrieved by the Pistis Sophia or another refugee ship and put into the rotation to be released into the Messiah Sphere. *Bob is removed from his crystal coffin in the Mithra Chamber, and then outfitted with an ID number (E-BMU-02581) and a communicator bracelet. *Bob is released into the Messiah Sphere with the base worth of what the Pistis Sophia has recovered from his home inside his bank account. ---- 3. So there’s no way to go home? Nope. The planet is inside the Lamia’s belly now, and all that remains is the fractured crumbs of their world still floating in space. There’s nowhere to go but forward. ---- 4. How does the Lamia mix into everything? The Lamia is the monster that consumed your planet. Once believed to be black holes, these living gigantic creatures can consume planets hundreds of times bigger than itself, and is incredibly mobile as it bends space time to move between points. One is almost certainly doomed If they come across it. ---- 5. What about dropped characters? Dropped characters will succumb to the crystal that is still inside them. The process to remove a refugee from a chunk of crystal is very progressive, but the most they can do is reduce the crystal to a manageable size to allow the refugee to move without trouble and live again. But there is always a risk that one might have a relapse, and the crystal will once again engulf the refugee. At that point, the crystallized mass will be removed and put back into the rotation with newly located and older crystals. A person can' drop an OC' by killing them if they intend never to return to the game. However, this will make the character unplayable, so please talk to the mods before deciding to make this drastic decision. ---- 6. Will my character remember anything from the last time they were played? It depends. When crystallized the refugee is in a state of flux. Their memories and canon point can change, and even their age. OOCly, if you want them to remember, they can. Though it will start out fuzzy. Otherwise they do not have to remember anything, or be from the same canon point at all. ---- 7. How do I hiatus? You can hiatus in several ways. First of all, OOCly, please comment on the Hiatus page to let us know how long you will be gone, approximately. ICly, Your character can either: *Return to the crystallized state and reenter the rotation *Join an expedition or leave the ship for a certain amount of time to go wander space/try to make a life outside of Messiah Sphere. During this time the refugee will not be in contact with anyone on the ship other than through letters. *Continue their lives as they were before your hiatus, in an assumed state. Godmodding rights can be given/assumed, what have you. ---- 8. Where will my character live? Refugees may live anywhere in the Israfel District that they can afford. There are small homes that are set for new arrivals, but they are transient Hostels and a person should not rely on living there for more than a month. If working at or owning a building on either of the two bands that has accommodations, you may live there. No one can live or build on Eden. However, it is open 24/7 to visit. ---- 9. Can my character leave the ship? Yes. But where will they go? There will be occasions and events where the Pistis Sophia will harbor at a planet’s gravitational field and allow the refugees to visit the port planet. They can stay there, but without the constant monitoring of the messiah sphere’s energy, the crystal inside of them can relapse significantly faster. If your character does leave the ship outside of the events, then they have no access to the network, and are essentially haitused. ---- 10. What happens if my character dies? If a character dies, their crystal will start to creep back within an hour, until they are once again trapped inside. The crystal is far more murky however, and a duller almost black color. With work and 2 weeks OOCly, it is possible for the Mithra Chamber to revive them. After the second death the crystal will regrow within 2 hours, and will be a solid black color. It will take a month for the Mithra Chamber to revive them. A third death is unadvised. ---- 11. What is this about Applications? Applications will be open on the second week of the month from Sunday 00:01 PST to Sunday 24:00. You can apply for Any TV, Movie, Book, video game, or Comic. Webcomics are allowed as long as there is a printed form available. ---- 12. What if I want to create a character from another player's world? Talk to that player and do it! While its slightly rare to find another from your own world, its not impossible! Linking character histories is fun after all! ---- 13. How does my character support themselves here? A refugee can work within the Sphere at any of the stores in Israfel district, or the factories and places on the Xaphan District, or the stores and entertainment places on the Cameal District. They can also on a case by case basis depending on their skills, work within the rest of the Pistis Sophia. I.e. Being a very talented space ship or mecha pilot.. ---- 14. What about the stuff they had on their world? Depending on the size of crystal a refugee was removed from, personal items can be collected and brought to MS. For example, if Ceil Phanomhive was brought from a point where he was inside his mansion simply counting all the gold he possibly ever had, and the crystal he was removed from was room sized, he would have the worth of all that money and gold with him. In that situation, he really doesn’t need to do much on Messiah Sphere, and that amount of gold is like a mosquito bite on the face of the universe’s economy. One cannot say that a character came from the middle of a fight in a desert canonly and then bring their entire fortune with them. ---- 15. What about pets? Have at them! Pets larger then large dogs need to be cleared with the mods. ---- 16. What about my character’s abilities? Abilities are allowed in Messiah Sphere, however the device on your arm will limit your output. So you can go crazy with powers if you want, just remember that inside the ship, it is limited to about 20% of normal capacity. This is in place to keep the peace inside the sphere. Note: If your character has god level abilities the mods will let you know the extent they are limited in the sphere. ---- 17. What are the communicators like? The network in the Messiah Sphere is wireless and extremely fast, and connects through the communicator bracelets that are on every character’s non dominant wrist . One can place voice, video, and even Text messages through the communicator. When typing a keyboard will formulate in front of a character’s hands (very high tech) as if by magic. When viewing a video or the network, a screen will appear before them as well. If you were take apart your communicator, the devices used to make it would be extremely alien and might even bleed at you a little. The communicators almost seem sentient sometimes, and are easy to turn on accidentally. User beware. Note: It is possible to hack into communicators and disguise your ID number if you are adept with the software and perhaps bribe the thing a bit. ---- 18. How do icons work? A base icon is required for every character and should be used for text posts. For Sakura from Card Captor Sakura it might be the Clow symbol. For Spiderman, his spider symbol. Homestuck trolls would use their symbols or bouncing text bubbles. ECT. For video posts any Icons are usable and are visible by other characters ICly. For voice posts, icons can be used, but are not visible ICly. ---- 19. What is the ID number like? ''' Each character will be assigned an ID number when they are removed from the crystals the first time. ID numbers would be what other character’s would see in lieu of a screen name, starting with a letter code for the planet. Any earth based characters will start with E. A random letter combination denoting a local (an abbreviation of the series name), and then a number from 1-9999. For example: Sakura from Card Captor Sakura: E-CCS -6001 Spiderman from Spiderman: E-SM-0104 Sam from Supernatural: E-SN-2015 Zim from Invader Zim: I-IZ-1828 Celty from Durarara!!: E-DRRR-06182 This number will be visible ICLY in place of a user name, If a character is dropped and re-apped by another person, they’ll be using the same ID number, which will be assigned to the character by the mods when their application is accepted. ---- '''20. How does the time work in MS? One day for us is one day for them. We’ll be playing on PST. ---- 21. How do Events work in MS? ''' Events work in the form of either IN-SHIP events and PLANET events. '''IN-SHIP EVENTS: '''Involve something malfunctioning or going on inside the Messiah Sphere, or involving the ship in space. 1. Holiday events. 2. Malfunctions with the ship. 3. Attacks on the ship. 4. Other things! '''PLANET EVENTS: Involve the Ship making port at different planets for either supplies or port calls. ---- 22. So we’ll be visiting other planets? Yes! There will be two kinds of planets. Uninhabited and Inhabited. Uninhabited planets: When coming upon a Planet event, the mods will put up a sign up sheet for characters to go down to the surface of the planet, with a description of the planet. ICly, these characters will be drawn at random to be part of the supply party. Officially the refugees are there to assist the crew of the Pistis Sophia to gather supplies to restock the necessities of the ship. Otherwise, your character can do as they wish on the planet. Inhabited Planets: All characters who want to go down to the port planet can go! It’s a port call, and everyone should be back on board the transport ships by the end of the call or else they’ll be left behind!